


Símbolo de Esperança

by AndersonLopes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonLopes/pseuds/AndersonLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey precisa de ajuda para voltar a Jakku a fim de resolver um antigo problema, enquanto que Poe Dameron decide revelar a ela um segredo de família. Juntos descobrem que há esperança não só para a galáxia, mas para eles mesmos. (Baseado em: final do romance de The Force Awakens por Alan Dean Foster; série em quadrinhos Shattered Empire; alguma teoria sobre a mãe de Rey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Símbolo de Esperança

 

Apesar das baixas, a Primeira Ordem acabara de perder sua maior base e superarma, Starkiller. Os pilotos caídos seriam lembrados na história da Nova República com honra. Na central de comando da base da Resistência em D’Qar havia mais motivo para comemoração. O dróide R2-D2 havia voltado de sua hibernação e, com ajuda de BB-8, montaram o mapa que a General Leia Organa tanto procurava nos arquivos do Império: a localização de Luke Skywalker, Mestre Jedi, seu irmão e última chance de vitória.

Aplausos e abraços encheram o salão de esperança por um futuro melhor. Pessoas de várias raças e séries de montagem interagiam compartilhando alegria. Rey nunca havia sentido uma energia tão positiva quanto neste momento. Seu coração batia forte ao pensar que iria conhecer um Jedi, o lendário Skywalker. Ela fazia parte da lenda agora, sentia a Força ao seu redor. Recebeu um abraço longo de uma Leia que chorava de felicidade e luto ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu sabia que o encontraria. Eu sinto, ele está vivo. Traga-o para mim, minha garota.

A corrente de abraços continuou com C-3PO e R2-D2. Quando Rey abraçaria BB-8, recebeu outro abraço humano. Um piloto mais alto que ela, e forte. Tinha um leve cheiro de máquina e fumaça, mas longe de parecer desagradável. Lembrou do conforto de casa e de como nunca havia recebido um abraço como aquele. Os olhos lacrimejaram, então foi solta. Ficou quieta com meio sorriso e olhar perdido para baixo.

\- Oi! Não fomos apresentados. Eu sou Poe. – a voz veio daquele que ainda estava ali.

Rey inclinou a cabeça para encontrar seu rosto, e gostou do que viu. O piloto moreno sorria amigavelmente. Demorou um segundo para que ela respondesse.

\- Poe, Poe Dameron? Reconheço o nome, BB-8 falou de você. Meu nome é Rey.

\- Eu sei. Nosso amiguinho aqui contou tudo. Você o salvou mais de uma vez, enfrentou muita coisa, decidiu vir com Finn deixá-lo para nós em segurança. Só tenho a agradecer. Conte comigo para o que precisar. Foi bom conhecer você.

Rey, com o rosto quente, agradeceu com um largo sorriso. Com ele ficou até Poe sumir entre as pessoas.

 

* * *

 

Poe acordou cedo com a luz do sol refletindo de uma miniatura de nave que enfeitava a estante. A posição estratégica com a janela servia como despertador. Sentia-se melhor da bebedeira da noite passada. Não queria ter passado do ponto, mas a missão cumprida com sucesso enfim merecia uma diversão. Esticou as pernas ainda deitado e pôs as mãos debaixo da cabeça. Pensava nas missões passadas, no que viria. Nas vitórias, nas perseguições. No título de “melhor piloto da galáxia” que ele não deixava sobrepor ao seu espírito. Na mãe, que se foi sem vê-lo tornar-se piloto como ela. Nos companheiros que passaram e nos que estão ao seu lado. Em Han Solo, o lendário herói de guerra que não voltou para os braços da General Organa. No novo amigo Finn, um stormtrooper que o ajudou a fugir da Primeira Ordem e manteve BB-8 seguro, e agora estava sendo tratado após lutar contra o tal Kylo Ren. E em Rey. Falou o nome da sucateira lentamente. Gostava do som monossilábico e da imagem a que se ligava. A jovem mulher vestida em trajes simples e sujos, vinda de um planeta marcado como covil de hostilidade, era bela e forte. Impressionado com a coragem que ela tinha. Com seu destino como Jedi. Com aquele sorriso enorme que apertava os olhos castanhos. BB-8 entrou no quarto bipando. Lembrou que ela partiria imediatamente em busca de Luke logo pela manhã.

A pista estava movimentada como sempre. Poe correndo apressado viu de longe General Organa se despedindo de Rey. Mais rápido seguido por seu astromech, ele gritou por ela, que esperava na entrada da Millennium Falcon.

\- Eu só queria dizer, - disse ele ofegante – tenha uma boa viagem. E também, – aproximando-se dela – que estarei com Finn na recuperação, pode ficar tranquila.

\- Obrigada, Poe. Diga a ele que voltarei... e que Kylo Ren teve o que merecia. Quando eu voltar, conto sobre essa minha ligação com a Força, quando eu mesma entender isso melhor.

\- Minha mãe conheceu Luke logo após a batalha em Endor e lutou ao lado dele. Espero ter a mesma chance de lutar ao lado de uma Jedi. Tenha uma viagem segura.

Ela agradeceu novamente com o mesmo sorriso e Poe gritou para Chewbacca que já estava na cabine, e o wookiee respondeu com uma saudação digna. Enquanto a Millennium Falcon partia, as pessoas reunidas na pista acenavam felizes. Poe apenas pensava em quando voltaria a ver aquele sorriso.

 

* * *

 

Sempre há serviço na base da Resistência. Desde um conserto em uma nave ou equipamento a um descarregamento de suprimentos vindos da República. Com a destruição da base Starkiller e a perda de muitos funcionários, a Primeira Ordem cessou fogo para se recuperar. Sem dúvida isso era perigoso. Snoke voltaria a agir em breve com mais intensidade. A Nova República deveria estar preparada.

Poe gostava de manter-se ocupado. Tem sido assim desde que seu pai morreu quando ele já era um grande piloto em uma missão a Nar Shaddaa. A Resistência era sua família agora, deveria cuidar dela, honrá-la. A dedicação o animava. Até que uma notícia o animaria mais ainda.

\- Poe, acho que você ainda não sabe, - disse Leia entrando no hangar – mas teremos uma visita em pouco tempo, e você não vai querer estar imundo de fluidos de máquina.

\- Algum senador vem inspecionar a base novamente?

A General apenas negou segurando um sorriso.

\- A Millennium Falcon está neste exato momento chegando à órbita de D’Qar e...

\- Rey está vindo? – diminuindo a empolgação e falhando miseravelmente – Trazendo Luke Skywalker?

\- Sim, Rey está vindo. Não ache que nunca percebi o jeito como você perguntava se recebíamos mensagens e mostrando preocupação.

Poe tentava realmente disfarçar sentimentos, mas a General nunca caiu nas atuações. Coçou a nuca, riu de si mesmo e saiu do hangar com Leia.

 

* * *

 

O massivo cargueiro foi recebido com muita expectativa. Há quase dois meses partira ao encontro do último Mestre Jedi, e agora estaria trazendo o próprio de volta à luta contra o Lado Sombrio ao lado da Resistência. Mas apenas uma moça de mochila e um wookiee desceram a rampa. Leia viu ali a mesma garota que foi embora carregando esperança, mas havia algo diferente nela, e não era apenas o cabelo comprido preso em duas tranças embutidas nas laterais. O treinamento deu a ela um tipo de aura de bravura. Elas se apressaram para um abraço. Uma esperava a mãe por muito tempo e a outra perdeu o único filho. A união era perfeita.

\- Finalmente conseguiu um tempo para nos visitar. Pensei que a personalidade do meu irmão tivesse passado para você.

\- Não entendo por que ele se recusou a vir. Ele queria vê-la, mas...

\- Não se desculpe por ele. Eu já imaginava que ele não viria tão fácil. Paciência.

Leia e Rey conversavam em particular enquanto comiam. Falavam sobre o treinamento com Luke, sobre o motivo de Leia não querer seguir o caminho da Força, sobre a decadência de Ben ao Lado Sombrio, sobre o que Han Solo representava para elas.

\- Perdoe-me, General, mas seu filho pode não ter mais bondade. Ele matou o próprio pai e continua espalhando terror como a senhora já disse. O treinamento dele continua. Quando eu me encontrar com Kylo Ren novamente, posso tentar convencer Ben, mas não posso baixar guarda.

\- Da vez em que pedi que alguém convencesse Ben a voltar para casa, perdi um marido. Não posso perder você da mesma forma. Apenas diga que eu o perdoo.

 

* * *

 

\- Procurando Finn? – uma voz conhecida vinda da porta de um hangar fez Rey sentir um leve tremor. Não o que ela sentia quando ficava à frente de Unkar Plutt ou quando foi perseguida por um monstro mascarado em Takodana.

\- Saí da enfermaria agora, Doutora Kalonia disse que ele se recuperou totalmente há duas semanas.

\- Ele recebeu uma missão muito importante. – disse Poe – General Organa pediu que ele tentasse trazer mais stormtroopers para nossa causa. Uma grande equipe foi com ele e temos vencido até agora.

\- Sem dúvida ele voltou muito mais bravo do coma.

Após rirem, Rey continuou.

\- Preciso de uma nave pequena. Quero voltar a Jakku, preciso buscar coisas na minha antiga casa. A situação na hora não me deu escolha a não ser voar pra longe.

\- Nossa chefe me contou seu plano maluco. Como não acharia Finn, iria sozinha. Eu vou com você. Além do mais, preciso mostrar algo pra você na minha casa. Luke deveria ver também, mas como ele não veio...

\- Ótimo! – contendo a empolgação – Sim, vamos logo. Uma nave pequena, contra rastreamento.

Um pequeno transporte que se desacoplava de uma nave maior foi escolhida, funcionava  independentemente, chamava-se Fantasma. Havia apenas um assento e Poe estava nele.

\- Ela não parece mais difícil de pilotar que a Millennium Falcon. - disse Rey ansiosa para tentar - Acho que posso controlá-la, se você deixar.

\- Eu não sei... - disse Poe soando meio duvidoso - Finn contou que você quase destruiu a Falcon na primeira tentativa.

\- Mas eu consegui! E tenho me saído muito bem! Pergunte ao Chewie! Eu posso...

\- Certo, está bem! - Poe virou para ela rindo - O console é seu.

Rey pegou os controles e decolou facilmente.

\- Ha! Eu te disse que eu podia... Espera, você só estava brincando comigo, não é?

\- Apenas me mostre o que sabe fazer, atrevida. - Poe confiou nas habilidades dela e não se arrependeu.

 

* * *

 

Rey foi direto até o ponto onde ficava o AT-AT caído que ela chamava de lar. Poe não achou uma boa ideia chegar perto de algum povoado, pois a Primeira Ordem podia estar alerta. Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito como Rey havia deixado, exceto a flor do deserto, que já era apenas pó. Rey procurava peças em caixas e Poe observava os detalhes ao redor. A parede com muitos riscos demonstrava por quanto tempo ela esperou a família voltar, e isso o deixou triste. Um capacete rebelde o chamou atenção. Era do Esquadrão Amarelo. Especificamente da piloto Dosmit Raeh. Poe ficou surpreso, nunca pensou em ver essa peça um dia. Rey voltou com uma caixa pequena de peças e viu Poe usando o capacete.

\- Isso eu também vou levar!

\- Por acaso sua mãe era Dosmit Raeh?

\- Não, eu achei o capacete dela no campo de batalha. Você ouviu falar dela?

\- Sim, uma heroína. Lutou pela Nova República. Conto histórias sobre ela depois.

\- Adoraria ouvi-las. – disse a sucateira sentando-se com olhar pesado – Eu era pequena quando encontrei. Brincava que explorava o universo com Dosmit. Esta era ela, - pegou uma boneca rústica feita com feltro mal costurado – fiz imaginando como seria um uniforme rebelde. Já vi um antes...

Enxugou as lágrimas, se levantando. Poe não gostou de vê-la assim.

\- Ainda preciso de uma peça que não acho, - disse ela voltando para as caixas – espere mais um pouco.

 

* * *

 

\- Espere, vamos parar aqui.

Rey pousou a Fantasma atrás de uma duna e saiu levando o bastão.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Preciso falar com alguém. É rápido.

De cima da duna, via-se o povoado. Niima. Na entrada, Poe segurou no braço de Rey.

\- Não posso deixar você se expor, o que você quer de verdade aqui? Falar com alguém confiável?

Rey hesitou olhando para o horizonte.

\- Meu antigo chefe. A criatura para quem eu vendia peças. Quero que ele me veja não mais como sucateira. Vim aqui fazer ele pagar todas essas pessoas que ele explorou e humilhou.

\- Eu sabia que seu plano de voltar era maluquice! Como pretende fazer isso? Com aquele controle mental? Conseguiria desarmar todos os capangas desse cara em tempo? Rey, você está em treinamento! O que Luke diria?

Enfim a garota ouve a razão. O que aconteceria se algo desse errado? Quais seriam as consequencias? Ela teria controle da situação e não passaria dos limites? O que a levou a isso?

Rey abraça Poe. Surpreso, ele a abraça em silêncio.

\- Vamos embora. – Rey volta a caminho da Fantasma e Poe a segue.

O silêncio permanece ainda na nave após a decolagem até que percebem que algo os seguiu. Um sinal em holograma chega no painel.

\- Sucateira! – fala o rodiano – Pensa que Unkar Plutt não percebeu você tentando fazer uma visita? Vim levar você de volta para casa. Está devendo um cargueiro, sabia?

\- Eu disse que era uma má...

\- Pode dizer a ele que engula tudo que já vendi a ele!

Rey faz uma manobra acelerada para sair da mira. O rodiano atira e erra.

\- Vou fazer você descer, então. Estou sendo pago por você viva ou morta. Unkar ficou realmente bravo, garota!

Poe desliga o holograma.

\- Cálculos de rota do hiperpropulsor estão acabando! Desvie o máximo, essa coisa não tem um escudo muito bom!

Rey consegue fazer o rodiano perder vários tiros.

\- Agora, posicione para o hiperespaço!

Era a chance que o rodiano queria. Alguns tiros na Fantasma. Alerta de danos. Hiperespaço.

\- Vamos precisar de um pouso forçado. – disse Poe programando coordenadas. – Deixe comigo, sei o caminho daqui.

O planeta vermelho era inabitável, mas sua lua verde Yavin 4 era o destino. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais os danos aumentavam pelo aquecimento.

\- Segure-se, Rey! – Poe gritou enquanto Fantasma batia em galhos até cair em um lago soltando muita fumaça.

Rey fechou bem a mochila com as peças e pegou seu bastão, mas Poe estava com dores e preso. Ela o ajudou com o cinto, ejetou o parabrisa e saíram dali para a margem antes que a nave afundasse totalmente.

\- Agora preciso salvar sua vida e ficamos quites. Fantasma... – já estava submersa – General vai me matar! Ela nomeou a nave principal como relíquia rebelde. Vamos, me ajude a andar, minha casa é perto daqui.

 

* * *

 

Ao leste de onde Fantasma caiu, aproximando-se das montanhas, ficava a casa da família de Poe.

\- Ninguém mais mora aqui. A estufa faz todo o serviço de um fazendeiro na plantação. Só preciso aparecer uma vez por mês para manutenção. Não fico por muito tempo desde que meu pai morreu.

\- Sinto muito. – disse Rey enquanto ajudava Poe a andar com dificuldade.

\- Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo. Precisamos seguir a vida, não? Me leve para dentro.

\- Preciso fazer algo pela sua perna.

\- Qualquer coisa, menos tanque de bacta!

\- Será possível que o tempo nunca fecha pra você, Poe Dameron? – disse Rey rindo.

\- Talvez nunca seja tempo ruim com você salvando o dia. – disse Poe sorrindo sem olhar para Rey.

Rey escondeu o sorriso. Apesar de quase terem morrido em um acidente que nunca teria acontecido se não fosse por uma ideia tola de voltar a Jakku, ela tinha um pressentimento bom sobre isso.

Ela deixou Poe deitado em um sofá e foi preparar compressas geladas. Não havia se ferido, apenas uma contusão no pé esquerdo e já estava sendo tratado.

\- O que você trouxe de tão importante na mochila?

\- Peças que lembrei ter guardadas e que não achei na base. Preciso delas para fazer meu sabre de luz. Mestre Luke disse que vamos encontrar um cristal Kyber e então o montarei do jeito que eu quiser. As peças só precisam de um polimento e umas fiações. Falta ainda uma peça para a câmara do cristal, mas acho que posso improvisar ou procurar algo lá na base. Fora as peças, o capacete e a boneca que você viu. Não que eu tenha um apego a objetos, mas são símbolos da minha infância. Símbolos de esperança. Minha mãe nunca voltou e eles me lembravam ela. Quando ela voltasse, não precisaria mais deles. Eu teria uma heroína de verdade.

Poe ouvia o relato calado. Não gostava de ver Rey triste, mas ela parecia querer e precisar falar disso com alguém. A voz da garota tremia e lágrimas caíam, e a perna de Poe já não doía mais.

\- Não fui uma criança feliz. Não tive grandes amigos, mas tive pessoas que apareciam e deixavam coisas fora da minha casa, e de manhã eu colhia os presentes. Comida, água e peças. – deu um breve sorriso – Por isso eu queria libertar aquelas pessoas em Jakku. Tenho certeza de que eram elas, mas nunca se mostraram. Não queriam ter que cuidar de uma criança, mesmo que ela fosse independente. Mas eu era dependente sim. Muitas vezes fui dormir chorando pela minha mãe. Às vezes eu tinha raiva por ela nunca ter voltado, achando que a culpa fosse minha. – olhou para Poe que olhava atentamente para ela e enxugou as lágrimas – Desculpe, eu não queria...

\- Também sinto falta da minha mãe. Ela adoeceu anos depois da batalha de Endor. Eu era pequeno, não estava preparado para isso. Passei a mexer em objetos pessoais dela que meu pai guardava. Muitas coisas me lembravam ela. Carrego comigo este pingente – puxou debaixo da camisa um amuleto pendurado em uma corrente prateada – que achei em uma jaqueta velha. Vê? Tem o formato de um falcão. Este é meu símbolo de esperança. Eu me sentia com ela sempre que eu voava em uma X-Wing. Eu nunca quis ser o melhor piloto da galáxia, como me chamam. Mas eu queria ser o melhor piloto que minha mãe já poderia ter visto. Sua mãe pode até não voltar mais, Rey, mas tenha certeza de que ela estaria muito orgulhosa por ter uma filha Jedi.

Rey ainda chorava, mas estava feliz. Compartilhar memórias é um grande passo para a confiança. Rey nunca teve uma chance disso, e agora ela se sentia mais leve. Poderia mesmo contar com Poe para o que precisasse.

\- Você ainda não contou o que queria me mostrar aqui.

Poe se levantou do sofá, conseguia andar sem dores no pé e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Rey o seguiu. Já estava anoitecendo. No meio do jardim atrás da casa havia uma alta árvore que emanava naturalmente uma luz azul. Filetes corriam pelo tronco até os muitos galhos como uma energia pulsante, como se ela tivesse consciência. Rey ficou encantada com aquela visão.

\- Minha mãe contou que conheceu Luke Skywalker depois da batalha de Endor. Ele precisava de um piloto que o ajudasse a entrar em uma base imperial em Vetine. Luke achava que apenas um fragmento da árvore estava lá, mas encontrou dois. Ele já tinha o destino certo para um, mas o outro ele pediu que minha mãe plantasse e cuidasse.

\- Mestre Luke falou da árvore sensitiva à Força. Ela foi perdida na destruição do Templo que ele construiu. Ele precisa saber que esta ainda vive.

Concentrada, Rey se aproximou e tocou a árvore. Ouvia o que parecia ser uma música suave e grandiosa, como uma harmonia simbiótica.

\- Qual a importância dela? – perguntou Poe quando Rey se afastou da árvore com um sorriso – Quero dizer, posso ver que não é uma árvore comum, mas...

\- Não vê? Mestre Luke pode encontrar mais pessoas sensitivas à Força com ela. E também... – Rey olhou nos olhos de Poe – é um símbolo de esperança. Para toda a galáxia.

Poe contemplava aqueles olhos brilhantes refletindo a luz da árvore. Pensava em como uma jovem mulher tinha nas mãos o dever de destruir o Lado Sombrio, salvar a galáxia. Não que fosse um fardo pesado demais, que ela não pudesse suportar ou que pudesse falhar. Ele simplesmente acreditava nela. E o que ele queria era enfrentar tudo isso ao lado de Rey.

O toque nas mãos. O frio na barriga. A aproximação. O abraço. Os olhos se fecham.

O beijo longo e inesquecível testemunhado apenas pela árvore da Força.

A jovem aprendiza Jedi e o melhor piloto da galáxia se enchiam de esperança.

 

* * *

 

Na manhã seguinte, Rey acordou com o barulho de motor e turbinas e o cheiro da ignição. Em um galpão, Poe aquecia uma antiga A-Wing rebelde para levá-los de volta a D’Qar. Rey se preparou alegremente e saiu da casa.

\- Não se preocupe. – gritou Poe de dentro da cabine aberta. – Essa aqui vai aguentar chegar à base sem se desmontar.

\- Assim espero, – Rey não ousava ficar na frente da nave – temos uma galáxia pra salvar.

Ela pôs o capacete de Dosmit, desmontou o bastão no meio, pendurou a mochila no ombro e entrou na parte de copiloto da cabine, de costas para Poe. Decolaram e saíram da órbita de Yavin 4.

\- Ah, Rey! Antes que eu esqueça, – ele mostrou a ela uma peça pequena e ôca – isto serve como câmara de cristal no seu sabre?

Rey pega a peça e sorri – Perfeito!

Ao entrarem no hiperespaço, Rey se inclinou no banco em direção a Poe, lutando contra o espaço estreito da cabine, e o beijou. O capacete não dificultou em nada.

 

* * *

 

A jovem aprendiza sentava sempre sobre um penhasco para ver o sol descer até o mar e o manto da noite seguir. As ondas batiam nos paredões rochosos e rugiam. No dia seguinte ela iria buscar seu cristal Kyber nas cavernas de Ilum e pensava em que cor ele teria. Torcia para que fosse purpúreo ou branco.

Luke se aproximava até chegar ao lado de Rey e sentar na grama.

\- Como se sente? Você deve ter certeza do que está para aceitar. O Caminho Jedi é valoroso, mas não é para qualquer um que sentir a Força.

\- O senhor já me perguntou isso, Mestre. Eu quero. Eu aceito. Fui chamada e atendo. Quero entender a Força. – Rey falou vigorosamente determinada.

Luke ficou em silêncio por uns segundos contemplando o horizonte.

\- Sinto que você nutre um sentimento forte por alguém. Um rapaz.

Rey ficou nervosa. Já ouviu falar das privações dos Jedi, mas pensou que as leis podiam ter mudado agora. Consentiu com silêncio. Luke deu uma leve risada.

\- As regras para o Caminho Jedi têm sido mal interpretadas durante muito tempo por aqueles que não sabiam nada sobre a Ordem. Precisamos de foco. Disciplina. Paciência. Não ter dependências ou apego. Lutar pela paz em nome da Força. Entende o que quero dizer? – Rey estava confusa – Meu pai, Anakin, amava minha mãe, Padmé. Mas ele não tinha controle sobre seus sentimentos. A paixão por ela estava acima do amor. Ele era obsessivo, sentia ciúme, medo, raiva... e achava que isso era amor. Ele foi corrompido pelo medo de perdê-la, por paixão. Um Jedi deve ter amor sim, por todas as coisas vivas que unem a galáxia. Lutar por esse amor. Se um Jedi ama uma pessoa que quer ficar ao lado dele, isso é nobre, ninguém pode ir contra isso. Mas a pessoa amada não pode ser a fraqueza de um Jedi. Se ela quiser ir embora ou tiver que ir embora, o Jedi deve saber dizer adeus. Nunca abandonar o Caminho.

\- Eu não vou desapontá-lo, Mestre. – disse Rey sorrindo enquanto caía uma lágrima.

\- Eu sei que não, pois acredito em você. Você acredita?

Luke não esperou resposta. Virou-se voltando para casa deixando Rey sozinha com seus pensamentos esperançosos.


End file.
